The Walking Dead - Babysitting Negan
by Stephanie May2
Summary: This story is about what happened after Negan was caught. Please be warned there is sexual Content in this story.
1. The Gathering

(THIS STORY IS FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY, Contains Sexual content)

It had been a week since Rick defeated Negan is a one on one battle, slicing Negan's throat. At this time no one had any real idea what to do with Negan. Rick wanted him in a cell so he could watch the people grow and prosper. One small issue, no one had a cell to put him in. It's not like there was one laying around out in the woods. Rick chose to bring his senior people into a meeting to see if anyone had any idea's of what could be done.

The next day Rick had Michonne gather the others and meet in the main sitting room. Rick was pacing back and forth in front of the floral 18th century couch. He was about to pace a line into the ground, his nerves always hit him when he had to make a choice. It was a battle in his mind if it would be the right choice or not. Carl is the only reason Negan was honestly still alive. If he hadn't of written those letters, Rick would have killed Negan with no hesitation. What seemed like forever passed in only a few moments by the time Daryl entered the room through a large wooden door that had a brass handle and ornate carvings on it. Daryl had his cross boy slung over his shoulder as if he was ready for anything. Rick nodded to him as he entered the room as if to thank him for coming. Seconds later, Maggie, Carol, Jesus, Sara and Michonne walked in. Michonne closed the door behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed. Maggie didn't look pleased, her arms were crossed as she has a scowled look upon her face. Jesus stood near Daryl behind the couch as Sara and Michonne sat down on that same floral couch that Rick was pacing in front of only moments before.

Rick slightly bowed his head to everyone "I thank you all for coming. I know this isn't easy for any of you..." He was quickly interrupted by Maggie raising her voice and scolding Rick like a child. "Isn't easy! You took away my revenge by letting him live. You took away everything I fought for. You lied to us!" Rick could only stand there and take it from her. He knew she was right. Even Michonne lowered her head in sadness. It wasn't that he lied to them, there was so much more involved than what Maggie knew about. He heard Maggie stop a moment so he lifted his head and looked to her. With a calm voice he started to speak again "I know and I understand. I didn't want to keep Negan alive. But Carl... he.. he um..." He almost couldn't say it. As if he was trying to forget the memory of his son, but there was no forgetting.

Rick reached into his back pocket pulling out the letters that Carl had written to the others before he died. Stepping forward he handed them to Michonne, she took them with her right hand and pulled them to her so she could read the names on them. Michonne took one letter in her hand and reached it out to Daryl "These were Carl's last words to us. Just read them." She said as she handed Maggie her letter, than Jesus his passing them all out to the people in the room. Each letter spoke of a greater good they could all do if they just stopped the killing. If they learned to believe that they were better than they are now.

Maggie started to tear up, Rick had to lower his head as he saw her do so. "I haven't read any of your letters, so I don't know what they say." Rick said calmly to them. He looked up for a moment and saw Daryl nodding. "He's a smart kid.. or was. He asked me to protect the people and help the ones in need." Daryl said as she put his hand that held the letter down to his side. "I can do that." He said with his half smile he did so well.

Jesus nodded and looked to Daryl than back to Rick. "I agree, there shouldn't be anymore killings." He put his letter in his pocket, as if to keep it to remember Carl. Maggie was shaking her head slowly as she covered her mouth slightly. The tears were racing down her cheeks. "No, I can't do it. I want Negan dead!" Rick took a deep breath "I know you do." Maggie couldn't handle being there any longer. She tossed the letter down and ran out of the main room. Michonne leaned forward off the couch and picked Maggie's letter up, looking up at Rick "What now?" Rick looked to the others with a leg cock and his hand on his belt. "I think we need to choose what we do with Negan. We don't have a cell to put him in and he's getting better by the day. Keeping in the infirmary wont be an option if we ever need it."

Daryl looked around than burst out "You want someone to guard him?" Ricks eyes lit up. "That's not a half bad idea. But who?" He asked around as he saw Daryl walking backwards waving his hands in front of him "I wont do it." Rick looked to the others as they had no plans to be his life long baby sitter.

Sara a nice girl, in her mid to low 30's and with light blonde hair and a nice build. She wasn't skinny or tiny by any means. She stood about 6 feet tall and had a roughness about her that Daryl liked, breaking her silence "I'll do it." Rick raised a brow to her "You will?" Sara looked at the others "Sure, I have the military training and know how to keep a prisoner. Besides I draw blue prints, I don't do much else with my time."

Daryl didn't like this plan, he had strong feelings for Sara, but he wasn't the kind of man to just tell someone what to do but he had to speak out "I don't want you to do it." Sara turned to look at Daryl behind her "You and I are the best option for guarding him other then Rick himself. You have to do too much as it is Daryl, you can't take this on as well." Rick nodded "She's right Daryl. We need someone fully capable to do the job correctly, and you two are the best options." Daryl sighed and lowered his head a bit. He knew they were right he just didn't like the idea of the woman he cared about being around that man all the time. Sara reached back to take a hold of Daryl's hand to reassure him. She smiled to him as Daryl smiled slightly back to her. Sara turned to Rick and nodded "I'll take the job." Rick was happy that he had Sara willing to do this for them "Thank you, Sara. We will get your room moved so you have enough room for your stuff and Negan." She nodded to him with a smile.


	2. New Room

A few days later things started to take shape in the large house, A room had been fashioned for Sara and Negan. A few other the people helped move her drawing table, bed, dresser and other things to the new larger room. The room was like two rooms in one. The door opened to a room next to a window. With a dresser under the window and the bed next to it along the back wall. Next to the bed was a door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was extremely large. The adjoining room could be entered through an arch way from the first bed room. It had its own large bed with a pair of handcuffs sitting next to the lamp on the night stand next to the bed. It was about the same size as the other room but had a door for the closet. The closet was its own bedroom it looked like. The place was massive but still not to big compared the the house itself.

Sara couldn't believe her eyes, it was so huge and nothing prepared her for it. She walked to the window looking out it. It had bars on it now and the windows would only open so far, not even far enough for your head to fit through it. She notice she was on the 3rd floor. She didn't mind as she loved heights. It had a lovely view of the garden and the field beside the compound. It was a beautiful view for sure, it made the room much brighter as she got to see every morning sunrise from her bed.

The door was wide open as Sara stood there looking out the window, Rick walked in the room but his eyes caught the door knob and the digital code that was needed to open the door at any time. The only two people that had that code was Sara and Rick. He than looked up to Sara "You ready for this?" She turned to look at Rick and nodded with a smile "Ready as I'll ever be." They both laughed softly for a moment as Rick patted her on the shoulder and walked back out of the room leaving the door wide open as he had found it. The room was now completed and they were ready to bring Negan in. It made her a bit uneasy but she was ok with it.

Sara for the last few days had been contemplating if she had made the right choice. Was it a wise thing to guard Negan. There was no trail version of this, it was either you do it or you don't. Since she signed up for it already she couldn't back out now. She always had the issue of second guessing herself when she did things like this. It was a bad habit of hers that she would soon need to break.

She stood looking out the window for a bit longer as she heard foot steps coming up the hall to her now new room. The door was already open as Michonne had Negan walk through the door before her. Negan only had on his jeans and a white shirt, he looked around the room curious as to why he was there "Why am I here, Ladies?" He knew nothing of Rick's plan. Sara turned to Negan and smiled "I'm your new baby sitter." Negan froze and did a turn to his head to look at Michonne "You have got to be buttering my balls sack. A baby sitter?" Michonne smiled and looked to Negan "That's right, she has full control over you." Sara stepped closer to him "That's right, and if you piss me off I'll taze your ass and watch super nanny while you drool on the floor." She said with a smart ass smile. Negan was a bit taken back by everything. He knew he was a prisoner, but in his mind he was thinking a concert cell block that had no windows and only one solid door. This was like the Hyett compared to what he was thinking his life would be like. "Let's save that excitement for a rainy day."

Michonne smiled and turned to leave the room. Closing the door slowly behind her "Have fun..." She side to Sara. Sara only could roll her eyes with a laugh. Once the door closed Sara looked to Negan again with a soft smile. "Now the rules are... You only have to stay in my sight and I wont shoot you." Walking over to the second room she showed Negan his bed. "This will be your room". Negan walked over behind her and looked the room over. He saw the cuffs on the night stand beside the bed "Kinky, Cuffs." He was trying to break the ice. He knew he was caught and could do nothing about it, so why not have some fun with this.

Sara walked away over to her draft table. Negan walked with her looking at what she was doing. "So what makes you so Qualified to baby sit me?" Asking as he smiled at her sarcastically. Though Sara wasn't being sarcastic when she answered. "I was a Navy SEAL sniper, top of my class. I was right up there with Chris Kyle. So please, run, try to get away. I'd love to shoot your ass from a distance, cause you'd never hear it coming." She replayed with a sarcastic smile back to him.

Negan froze a bit, realizing she wasn't playing around with this. "SHIT! Remind me not to piss in your cheerios." Negan left Sara to her work as she put a pencil to paper. He started to walk around the room inspecting things. He walked with a slow but meaningful purpose. Rick wasn't allowing him to have an luxuries besides a bed and bathroom. If Rick had his way Negan would be shitting in a bucket and eating meals off the ground. Sara wouldn't allow something like that. As she was a person of respect. She gave respect when she got it. Though she wasn't going to tell Negan that.


End file.
